Life is crap in ways and awesome in others for stiles!
by Teen-Aliyev-Wolf
Summary: okay so, stiles tries to deal with the bad side of his spark. The unintentional cravings for blood on a full moon. the sexual desire on the first and last day of a month and the powerful aggression repressed inside of him while he also has to deal with his feelings for himself and the pack itself.
1. Chapter 1

Just a small preview of this story and how it begins keep reading if you like. I'll try and update aside from school and stuff. By the way this is my first FanFic. Keep in mind I'm only 13 so, I'm very sorry if there are lots of mistakes. I tried my best to edit it :)

STILES' POV

"Can you cover for me?" We were on a mission and Scott wants me to cover for him. What could possibly be more important then my life? The alpha could come any minute now and tear me to shreds.

"What? No."

"Oh come on please."

"No."

Scott starts to whimper. "Oh no no no dont do that to me. It wont work and you know it." But he keeps doing it.

"Please, I swear i'll be gone for like just a second. He hasnt come and I have to pee, like, right now."

"Man your really gonna leave your best friend here to die while you take a goddamn piss."

"He hasnt come and i'll only be a second."

"What if he comes while your taking a leak huh? Then i'm screwed dead gone forever because you weren't here to defend me. News flash i'm a human, with no powers what so ever."

Scott sighs. "Please I promise he won't come and if he does i'll quickly come back I promise." I'm gonna break. I'm gonna break. Yup I'm deffinetly gonna break... Oh dont bring out the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but if I die I'm haunting you."

"Thank you, thank you I owe you so much."

"Yeah I know, now get out of here."

He hobbles to the nearest tree which is actually very far and I get out of my car and walk to his position.

Yup just my luck there he is, the stupid alpha ready to gobble me up. I start to panic. "Sc-Scott! Come on hurry up he's here." Nope Scott isn't running towards me to help, but you know who is? **THE FREAKING ALPHA!**!

"Scott! SCOTT!"

The alpha grabs me by my shirt and pulls me up. "Scott I'ma fucking kill you... if I'm still alive." I whisper. He grabs me by the neck and starts to choke me. I grab his large hand in attempt to take them off my fragile skin.

I start to make choking noises. Scott still not running towards me to help. Nope I'ma die. That is the truth. I'ma die, good bye world. I black out from the lack of oxygen.


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing i knew i was on a bed. My vision is fuzzy. I start to cough and then moan as the coughing starts to hurt. When my vision starts to focus I look around.

"Stiles... Stiles I'm so sorry." Then I start to remember what happened and my heart starts to beat 10 times faster. Not from panic but from anger. "I'ma kill you Scott. Ima kill you!" I get up of the bed and punch him in the face. It looked like it hurt him alot. Then I felt sorta bad. But i dont care he deserved it.

"Asshole... I trusted you." I say, anger still radiating off of me. "Look, I know Stiles I'm sorry okay." Scott whispers. I walk to the bathroom and pass a mirror. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I say looking at the huge bruises on my neck. I barge out of the bathroom. "You see this! Do you see this! How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to my dad huh Scott!" Now anger is surging out of me. I let out a frustrated filled noise.

"Just tell him you got beat up at school by some assholes." Derek concludes. I jerk my head towards him. Usually that would hurt but I'm to angry to feel it. The adreniline taking any pain away.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense just tell him I got beat up at school. You know what he'll do... He'll freaking go crazy trying to finding the kids who did it. He'll look through every security camera the school owns just to find the kids who supposedly did this to me... Fuck you guys dont understand."

I punch a wall near Scotts head and the wall shadders into a fist size hole. "God.. I need to get out of here... I'm going for a walk." Scott quickly grabs my hand in attempt to stop me but I give him the Stilinski death glare and he lets go. When I get to the front door I whisper... "you ruined my fucking life." and then quickly exit the apartment.

I start to walk when I'm hit with a surge of guilt, but I walk it out. "Stupid werewolf crap. Stupid best friend. He's a horrible friend. Asshole deserved the punch. Always with Alison or Isaac or Derek never me. Nope not once me. Promising me shit he can't keep."

"I know I'm sorry." I jerk up suddenly out of my thoughts. I moan as the pain starts to settle in. "I said I wanted to take a walk to be alone."

"I know but... Look I'm sorry Stiles okay I'm freaking sorry and I know I deserved a punch more even and I'm sorry I've been hanging out with everyone but you and I do owe you. I owe my life. Just please dont be mad at me. You don't understand how much it kills me when your mad."

"I wont be mad at you if you can tell me what tomorrow and October 31 is."

Scott winces at the questions. "Um, well I know what October 31 is. It's your birthday but I dont know what tomorrow is."

Now I want to kick him in the balls. How could he forget what tomorrow is. That's the most important day of me and my fathers life. I litterally feel like I just got stabbed in the heart.

"Oh My God I seriously wanna kill you get the fuck out of my face you dick. You-You ungreatful piece of shit." I scream at him and he stops walking but I dont I just keep walking. I'm like so frustrated right now I cant even deal.

After my long walk I go back to Derek's apartment. I slam the door and walk to the living room. Not giving any type of contact with Scott. "You alright?" lydia asks taking my hand and drawing circles with her thumb. "Yes, Im fine." I say through my teeth. They all know I'm not.


End file.
